Isn't it Obvious?
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Ginny and Harry are flatmates and the latter hasn't got the guts to tell the other his feelings. Short drabble with plenty of fluff.


**Isn't It Obvious?**

_Well Ginny, we've been friends for awhile now..._

No. That's stupid. It sounds too much like I'm dealing with business.

_I think we need to talk._

Woah. Way too serious for my liking.

_So, I'm like, in love with you and all?_

Like, totally! Not what I want to be saying.

"Harry, have you seen that mug mum gave me? She's coming over and I want to use it."

So maybe I should explain the situation here. You see, after I finished up at Hogwarts, defeated a dark lord, and finally got a life, Ginny started renting this apartment. And then she tells me she can't afford it and that she is going to look for someone to live with her.

So being the kind friend I am, I said, "Hey! I'll move in!" I mean, Ginny and I had a history, but we were both over that and had become very close, very good friends. It was great. We get along so well, like peas in a pot. Or whatever that saying is Hermione is always using.

But then, after say, 2 days of living with her, things started changing. Just little things she did, made me so frustrated. Not because she annoyed me, no of course not.

Because I was falling in love with her. _Again_. For example, Ginny would be going out, and she'd walk out and ask how she looked. Here's what happened.

Ginny: "Harry, how does this top look?"

Me, slightly nervous: "Oh-the top-"-big gulp-"it looks great!"

Ginny: "Good. Will you do it up for me?"

Me, as she exposes her bare neck and back to me: "S-Sure Ginny-uh-"

Ginny: "Are you alright Harry?"

This is how it is quite often at home. I don't think she quite knows how nervous I get around her. And every time I ask her out, it never ever is anything else except as friends. Once or twice, I came close to just yelling, "Oh, and by the way, I love you!" but of course, it never happened.

She's gone to work now. I took the day off work to do this. It's gone on too long. I can't live like this. It's awful, wanting to tell someone you love someone and having to hold it back. I am so jealous of Ron and Hermione, and the fact that they know they love each other, and can show it. Whereas I, only do little things, like buy the foods I know she loves. Or play the music she likes, just to see her smile. Wow, I really am lame.

The only thing is I don't know how to tell her. See guys like me are stupid. Incredibly stupid. They do silly little things that they think will get girls to like them. Hence the buying of liked foods and the playing of liked music. But, if any of that worked, Ginny and I would be married with 3 kids by now.

So this is what I've decided to do. Write a letter. It's easy enough, and I can erase mistakes. Once the letter is written, I'm going to give said letter to Ginny. Then, I will move out of the apartment, move to a remote island and live off the land.

_Dear Ginny,_

_If you are reading this, you will find me either at Ron's, drowning my sorrows, or in my room, waiting for your reply._

_So, this weather, nice eh? It's about time we got some sun. It's a shame the weather man says there'll be more rain though._

_Ok, so this letter wasn't to tell you about the weather. It's really to tell you something else._

_You see, way back when we were together, I found something inside of me that I have never known before. I guess you'd call it love. But back then, I was too stupid to do anything about it. After all, the only other "relationship" I had was with Cho. And Merlin knows that didn't give me any positive experience. It was almost as if I didn't realise what that feeling was, not until it was too late. Like now, for example. As I am writing this, I am also booking a ticket to fly to Stewart Island, a small island down south of New Zealand. I am also hoping you do not know where New Zealand is._

_Ginny, you did so much for me when I was with you. It was like I was finally happy, after all those years of living with the Dursley's, and fighting Voldemort, time after time again. And then I threw it all away._

_But the thing is I still love you. I need you to understand that after all this time, it has taken every ounce of energy in me to not throw my arms around you and kiss you. It kills me to see you going out with your friends, only to come home claiming of some guy who was "interested" in you. Then it kills me again, when he breaks your heart weeks later._

_I want to be the person who is interested in you. But I certainly don't want to break your heart, I hope you know_

_Please understand why I am writing this. I apologize in advance for ruining our friendship once again but it had to be done. I need sleep Ginny, and without you knowing how I feel, I can't sleep._

_If you wish to contact me, send me the smartest owl you can find. It will find me. I feel bad enough as it is, knowing that I didn't have the guts to face you. I'd feel even worse if your owl didn't find me._

_I love you always Ginny, I hope you understand._

_Harry._

_PS: The meat in the fridge should be eaten today, otherwise it will go foul. We don't want to stink out the fridge again now do we Ginny?_

That was good enough wasn't it? And the little joke at the end...that was just to cover my hide and hope that she doesn't hate me too much. Now, where do I leave the letter? Where is the first place she comes when she gets home?

Ah, my room. She always checks to see if I am here. Perhaps I should stick it to my door.

To be honest, I don't think I can go through with this flight. I don't want to run away from her. So instead of waiting at the airport, I am waiting like a coward behind my bedroom door where she will find the letter. I am actually seated quite casually on my bed, reading the latest Daily Prophet. That's how she'll find me, if she opens the door. Either that or she'll throw a party and rent out my room to all her friends.

I can hear the sound of the door slamming. Great. She's home. My hearts beating a mile a minute.

"Harry! Are you home?" She yells, as usual. I can hear the footsteps coming closer. "Hmmm." She must have discovered the letter. I hear the rip of the envelope.

Waiting has got to be the worst thing in the world. Especially when you are waiting for something like this. It's like every second is an hour long, every minute a day long. It never ends, and quite often when it finally does, the outcome isn't always that great, and you start wondering why you waited so long. I hate the fact that she is right outside that door, reading my confession and I can't go to her.

Suddenly there's a loud snort, a sigh then a knock at the door.

"Harry? Are you in there?" She asks. She doesn't sound angry, that's got to be a good sign. But, what if she is just playing, you know, to get me to say something stupid so that then she can really have a go at me. I'd seen what she could do with a wand. I don't answer, just in case.

The doorknob turns. The door begins to creak. It's nearly open now. Oh god, there she is. Looking gorgeous as ever. I can't describe her expression. It's almost like a look of happiness but then there's some anger mixed in there as well.

"Er-hi..." I say quietly. I don't really know what to say, I've never been in this situation before.

She doesn't say anything, but the letter is still in her hand as she walks towards me. A small smile spreads across her face and I can't help but smile back."Ginny, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't talk," She said firmly and climbs onto the bed with me.

And then we're kissing. The most passionate, loving kiss I could ever hope for. I love the feel of her beside me. Her hair is soft as it runs through my fingers, while my other hand finds her back and pulls her close to me. This is what I have waited for, this is what I want.

Then it's over. She pulls away and sits up to look at me. I grin uncontrollably and stroke her arm, wanting to continue what we were doing.

"Harry, you have no idea how mad I am at you," She says seriously. "Why didn't you tell me? There was no way you would have ruined our friendship, at all. I have never stopped loving you, ever. You were the one who ended it, not me. I was angry then, but that didn't stop me."

"Ginny, I can't begin to explain how-" I began but she interrupts again.

"I don't need an explanation. I understand. I'm just so happy that you have finally told me," She says and this big smile lights up her face. I smile back and move as close as possible.

"But, what about those guys you said were interested in you? You know, the ones you meet when you go out with your friends," I said, my heart pounding in my chest.

"There were no guys. I flirted but nothing could make me ever love someone else the way I love you Harry. Nothing at all," She whispered.

"I am sorry I never told you. I tried to make it obvious though. Obviously that didn't work," I confessed.

"Oh, it did. I knew you still loved me. I could tell from the way you acted around me. I was just waiting for you to say something." She said with a cheeky grin. "Hmm, I'm hungry."

"Well, there's some food in the fridge?" I said happily.

"Oh Harry, I'm not hungry for food..." She leaned in and kissed me again.

Things are great between Ginny and I now. Really, really, really great. And the good thing is we are now even closer than peas in a pot. We're like peas in a pod. I think Hermione must have the saying wrong.

* * *

><p>Fluff. Drabble. Oneshot. Same old.<p> 


End file.
